Keeper of Secrets
by dogowner100
Summary: Neviera and Emily are high time fangirls of Kingdom Hearts, but things kind of go down hill when they buy the newest game and get transported to the KH world. There, they meet up with a story line that will change their lives-forever. SoraXOC RoxasXOC R:T


Keeper of Secrets

Ch 1

The Beginning

_**Authors Notes: Hey guys, its my first story and I hope you like it!!! A lot of the credit for the creation of this story goes to M31Galaxy for helping with the concept of the storyline and typing this up for me. I hope you like it! Im not a moocher, but Rate and Review plz! I need the help!**_

It was almost here!

The newest addition to the mega popular gaming series, Kingdom Hearts, was coming to America in exactly one week!

And how did I know this? I was an absolute, psychotic, over obsessed fangirl.

I had every poster, shirt and soundtrack from the game, not to mention both Kingdom Hearts I and Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories.

Now, I was absolutely dieing for the next installment to the game, Kingdom Hearts II.

Rumor had it, there would be all new characters and an all new forms for each characters.

No matter how annoying the itch was, I would have to wait.

In the meantime, I sat in the cafeteria picking at my over dry chicken with my fork, daydreaming about what the newest game would be like.

"Yo, Nevi, Wake up."

I jerked my attention from my poor, tortured chicken and refocused it on one of my blonde best friend.

"What up?" I asked.

"I asked you twice, did you hear about Michael and Jessi's big break up?" She looked up at me from her ice cream cone, her gaze teasing.

My ears perked up.

"They broke up?"

"Yup. Jess said 'Screw this' and laid him off." She stated, a look of displeasure stretched across her face.

I snorted.

"Probably because he didn't believe, you know he was Christian, right? Of course you knew, who am I kidding? Any ways, since he was Christian, she probably got pissed that he refused to do anything naughty before marriage. God, Jessica is such a hoe." Emily had joined us in our conversation, popping open a can of Ginger Ale.

I nodded in agreement.

Yup, this was a typical day for us ninth graders. Gossip was both Sarah and Emilys game, and Rachel and I tagged along. We had been friends since third grade, and that had been so long ago. 1…2…damn, seven years. That wasn't to bad, considering how close we were.

"Hey, Neviera." Rachel sighed, sitting down next to me and across from Emi.

"Heard about_"

"Jess? Yup." I finished for her.

"And…?"

I knew what she was asking me, even if she didn't state it bluntly.

She wanted to know how I felt about Michael being free again.

And honestly, I was ready to jump out of my chair to whoop and holler. I had had a crush on Michael since I was in sixth grade.

Now, he was free again. Of course, though we ran in the same circles it wasn't like he noticed me. More like, I was a tag along or something. But still; he was free.

"Excited, I guess." I replied to my friends awaiting question.

"Here's the bigger question that needs answering: Have you heard about the new KH game?" Emily asked, her Ginger Ale half empty.

I nodded, taking a bite out of my pizza.

"Hell yeah, I have! I can't wait to see what it's all about." I replied enthusiastically.

"I printed a color photo of a few of the characters I found online, and I will have you know, Sora looks MIGHTY good!" Emi added the emphasis to mighty, as though she was practically swooning.

I giggled slightly. Emily had always had a crush on our brunette Keyblade master, and I had been infatuated with him as well, but lately, I had seen pictures of a blonde character with the same amazing blue eyes Sora had, who was supposed to be featured in the next game. That was one of the reasons why I was so excited with the game.

"I absolutely can't wait! Its gonna be awesome. On Saturday, we have to get to the mall quick. With as popular as the series is becoming, within the first ten minutes the stores are going to be sold out!" I told her.

She nodded. "Ill pick you up Saturday morning at ten, be ready okay?"

I slapped her a high five, just as the bell rang for students to head for their fifth period classes.

"See you people later, we have a little sleep to catch up on. God, fifth period is the WORST!" Rachel and Sarah parted ways with us, walking down the opposite stretch of the hall.

"Well, off to Language Arts. Don't die in chemistry class, alright?" Emily joked, punching my arm.

I nodded to her, and we parted our own ways as well. That left me to be stuck walking down the hall alone, towards a place of both doom and awesomeness: chemistry.

***

Im not sure if it was luck that Michael and I were set as partners for the lab project, but we made things work just fine. I think.

Our hands brushed a few times as I handed him the beaker and thermometer and things of that sort, and I pulled my hand away, my face on fire.

"Remember what Rachel did in gym last Friday?" He asked, striking up a conversation for a lighter mood.

"You mean when she pants-ed that stupid jerk? Jacob, I think his name was." I replied, recalling the memory with a laughing heart.

"Yup. That was hilarious."

I nodded in agreement.

"Say…do you know if Rachel is free Friday night?" He asked.

I sighed, knowing what was coming. In defeat, I answered.

"Nope, I have no idea."

"What about Emily?"

I was quickly becoming irritated with myself and at him for asking so many questions.

"Actually, Emi is going to the movies with me, so no, she is not free." _And I swear, if you ask me a damn thing about Sarah, I will murder you._ I added hastily.

He looked up at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"And what about…you? Are you free? On, say, Saturday?"

I looked over at him shocked, all thought attempting to flee my mind. I didn't let it, though.

"Can't, sadly. I want to, but me and Emi have a date with GameStop at ten in the morning." I replied.

"Oh, that's right! Kingdom Hearts II comes out next week." He replied steadily.

I nodded. "Yep. That is why we are going at ten."

"Ah. So, how about in the afternoon? Are you free then?"

I smiled at him, hiding the sugar rush of excitement that was seeping through my veins.

"I might be." I said teasingly.

"Cool. How about you meet me at Starbucks around two?" He asked.

"Sure."

I nodded at him, then we continued our experiment due to the fact that the teacher yelled at us to quit talking.

***

After sixth block was over, I raced towards my friends, who were all waiting for me by the non-usable water fountain that was our meeting ground.

"You guys will not believe what happened in fifth!" I exclaimed, then continued to tell them about Michael asking me out to Starbucks.

"Well, well, well! Looks like the best things DO happen in Chemistry!" Rachel teased.

I swatted her hand away from my face before she could pinch my cheeks playfully.

"Okay, grandma! Quit it!"

We laughed, all heading towards our separate busses.

Plugging my iPod headphones in my ears, I hummed along to the tune of Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru as I rode home, thinking about how great the weekend was going to be.

***

"Neviera, get your butt down stairs! Emily is waiting for you!" My mom shouted.

"Just a minute!" I called back, stuffing my wallet in my back pocket and my cell phone in my front one.

I ran down the flight of stairs, taking two at a time. This was it. This was the day that Kingdom Hearts two would be released, and I was so totally gonna buy it. By about twelve the store probably wouldn't have any copies left, so we had to hurry.

Emi was waiting for me outside, leaning against her car.

"Hey, Nevi!" She waved enthusiastically, and I waved back.

We loaded up, and Emi immediately launched into a short description of the days events.

"Okay, we have to buy the game first, because that is at the top of our most-important list. But, we also have to go shopping for your date!" She was more hyper than usual, and it was rubbing off on me.

"Its just to Starbucks!" I protested.

"Just because your only going so you can get coffee and doughnuts or whatever, doesn't mean you can't go in style!" She replied. I rolled my eyes at her.

The GameStop was just ahead, and the moment she parked, I jumped out and ran for the door, pausing briefly to examine the sign outside the door that featured the newest releases. Kingdom Hearts was amongst them, and I heard Emily make a comment about Sora looking 'Better Than Ever'.

'There is that blonde again.' I thought.

Running into the store, I ran towards the new release stack on the far end wall and grabbed the last two copies of the game. I handed one to Emily and we ran to the counter.

Paying the fifty bucks for the game, we ran out of the store giggling like the idiots we were.

"Awesome!!!!" She shouted.

"Totally!!!!" I shouted back.

Speeding by the highway, Emi and I chatted enthusiastically about how cool it is that we got the last two copies.

We reached her house at record time, and soon we were upstairs in her bedroom, eating popcorn and warming the PlayStation 2 up.

It got to the main menu, and Sora showed up on screen eating a Popsicle, standing in the water.

"I love that piano music!" I swooned.

"Me too!" She agreed.

I pressed the 'X' button, and as the game began, the intro got to the part after the blonde guy had been floating down to bottom of the screen, and the television screen blacked out and began pixilating.

"What the hell!" Emily exclaimed.

"I don't think that's apart of the game!" I whispered.

The pixels stretched out toward us, and we scooted back until our backs were on the wall.

Neither of us had no where to turn, and the pixels swallowed us.

***

I sat up and rubbed my head as my vision began to reform.

"W-What?" I continued to rub my head.

"You and the other girl came out of a hole in the wall!"

I looked up at a pudgy looking dude in a red shirt and tilted my head sideways.

"Do what?" I asked.

The dude laughed.

"Its okay. Im Pence! Welcome to Twilight Town!"


End file.
